Percy's Island
by sistenbaylie
Summary: What if percy hadn't gone to Calypos? See what happens when he "lands" in with the Cullens.


I was falling. Up. Then down. Oh crap. I was falling. My whole body was probably on fire. So calling the ocean in the middle of a volcano wasn't my smartest plan. What can I say, I'm a Seaweed Brain. Everything turned black.

When I woke up I was laying in a bed. I move my arms, which worked. There were scares on my arms and legs. I was wearing a white tee shirt and soft pants. I looked in a mirror on the wall by the dresser. I looked like I had lost 20 pounds. My hair was a mess but other wise I was alright. I looked around the room. The walls were gold with a matching carpet. The wall was made of all glass. There was shelves and shelves of cds and the big bed I was laying in. I walked to the hall and heard voices. "What do you think he is? He's not mortal. I can smell it. His blood looked almost gold. We should ask him to help us and then help him get back." The voice came probably from a man in his 20's. I walked down stairs and in to a beautiful kitchen. The kind my mom always wanted but we never had the money. "Hello. Are you feeling better? You were falling out of the sky and landed in our pool." I laughed in my head. Being the son of the sea god has its perks when you are getting shot from a volcano. "Yeah I'm so much better. Thanks for saving my life. I should get back to New York. Where am I?" I just wondered were I landed. "Forks Washington." Holy Poseidon! "Oh crap. I can't fly. I'm um afraid of planes." I was scared of my uncle zapping my out of the sky. "That would be a long walk. How about you just stay with us till your folks can get you." I laughed. Like dad would come and pick me up. Yeah right. "I really should call Annabeth." Crap Annabeth! "Sure. Our phone is over there." I nodded and looked at the date on the phone. It was 3 days after the explosion. They would think I was dead. "Hey Wise Girl its Seaweed Brain." She screamed. "We thought you were dead. Holy Zeus. Where are you?" I laughed. "Washington state. I'll call Blackjack and be at camp in like a day. Tell Mr. D I'm not dead yet. As much as he wishes no cigar. See you later." She laughed. When I hung up I looked around the kitchen. Everything was high-tech. Rich no doubt. I was mad. I wish I could live like this. I wish my mom could. Poor Gabe. He got what he deserved. "Would you like something to eat?" Thinking about it, I was so hungry. "Can I ask a favor? Can you make it blue?" The man raised his eye brows. "Sure." I nodded and smiled. Oh crap mom. "Hey mom?" She screamed to when I called. "Oh Percy I heard what happened. Where are you? Oh my gods. Don't ever do that ever again." I laughed at her new swear. "I'm in Washington state. I'm o.k here eating blue food and sleeping in a awesome bed. I kind of caused the explosion. I didn't know that would happen if I got things wet." She laughed. "Oh Percy. So you going to call Blackjack and get your butt to camp?" I laughed. "You know me to well. How's Paul?" She smiled. I could tell. "He's fine. I have to go but I love you and see you soon." I knew it. "Yup. See you soon mom love you." I hung up and sat at the bar. "Here. 3 burgers. A bowl of blue chips and blue soda. Anything else?" I thought a minute. "Do you have a candle or some kind of fire?" He came back with a candle. I nodded and waited till he left. "Poseidon. Thanks for saving me and Zeus thanks for not zapping me." I put a burger and some chips in the flame then ate like I was starving. I probably was but I don't care. When I was done I walked into the den. "Hey your done, good." A pixie girl with jet black hair. Totally Aphrodite. "I'm Alice this is Emmett, Bella, Rose, Jacob is the tall one. Jasper and Edward. That one guy was Carlisle. Oh and Esme is her somewhere with Renesmee. Who are you?" I thought. Who am I? Son of the mighty Poseidon, god of the sea. Brother to Tyson the cyclops and a sweet, word saving demigod. Oh and to my mom. Annabeth's boyfriend. "Sorry. I'm Percy Jackson. Sorry I kind of dropped in." I crack up at my joke so did Emmett the big one and Jacob the huge one. He looked Indian. I inhaled. I smelled monsters. Everywhere. I tried not to panic. Grover said there some nice monsters here. This was probably them. "My girlfriend thinks I'm funny to. I don't know why. I suck at pretty much everything." Again they crack up. "I'll be leaving like right now. So thanks for the help. Send the bill to this address and it was nice meeting you." I wrote my address on a sip of paper and handed it to Big Indian. "You can't leave. Your all cut up. Stay the rest of the week then we can find a way to get you home to.." He looked at the paper. "New York?" I nodded. I thought of 5 things I loved about my house.

My mom lives there

My mom's cooking is there.

My bed room

I felt happy there, like no monsters could get me.

It made me happy to see my mom happy. I was there.

"Yes sir. I really have to go now. My mom is expecting me for dinner." Lame Percy. "I'm sure she will understand. How will you get across the country before dinner?" You take a Pegesi. "O.k. Just this week. What are you all doing?" I had no idea what to do or say. These "people" looked fancy and high-classed. "We were just hanging out. You play Halo?" Duh. "Sure. I'll play winner." Turns out I didn't have to wait. Jasper left right as we stated playing Emmett. "Your gonna get creamed." I laughed. "Suck sea water." I found I was having fun. We payed for like 2 hours before we took a break. I took a pee while Emmett made out with Rose who was his girl friend. I sat on the stool from lunch and thought about Annabeth and Grover and Tyson and Nico. Gods I even missed hat little creep. Being a son of Hades I shouldn't be surprised. "So Percy. You got a girl friend?" Bella came up to me with Edward in tow. "Yes ma'am. I bet she misses making fun of me and pushing me in the lake at a camp we go to. She was freaking out when I called. She thought I was dead. It's not like I jumped a cliff. That sounds like fun. She was happy to hear from me." Bella flinched. "Cliff diving is fun. We should go sometime." I nodded. I swallowed. I had a feeling she knew something. "Oh, hey Nessie. Meet Percy." A girl about 8 came in. She had the same hair as Edward and I knew she was his. I watched them. They loved each other. I was just a 14 year old kid. So what if I saved the world. I don't think I could ever have a family like them. "Hey. Your Percy. I'm Nessie. We are studying Greek myths in school could you help me?" I got the impression she knew something. "Sure kid." We talked for like a half hour about all the different gods and what each one was in charge of. "Your really smart. I'm going be as smart as you when I'm older." I smiled at her. "I bet you will be. No wait I know you will be. Let's go out side. I want to show you something." She hopped down and grabbed my arm. I held it like a life line. This little girl had something. "See those stars? That's Zoe. I knew her. She's watching you. Keeping you safe. You don't have to be afraid of any monsters. She will keep you safe." She nodded and leaned into me. I picked her up and held her close and I could feel her heart. Like the ocean, strong and steady. We stood there staring at the stars. "Percy. I don't want you to leave. Emmett and Jasper are too old to be fun brothers. Your perfect. I will miss you. Will you come back? We should send letters." I laughed and hugged her. "I don't know Renni. Maybe. We should totally write. I can send you pictures of my house and of all my friends. I will miss you to. One of my friends is 8. Whenever your doubtful go to the fire. Hope survives best at the hearth." She nodded and kissed my cheek and put her head on my shoulder. We walked back in. "Shower time Nessie." She pouted and held on tighter. "No. I want to stay with Percy. We are buddies. We even have secret names." I laughed. I wondered what a 8 year old could do with Percy. "Amicus." Friend in latin. How did she know? "Where did you learn that Renni?" Bella's voice shook. She shrugged. "I had a dream." I thought of Rachel. "Whoa. Nessie. How about we learn more latin after shower time?" Bella said weakly. I think I know why. I was afraid I was right. I looked at Edward he nodded. I gave Bella Nessie. I didn't want to let her go. "Hey who's that guy hitting on my girl? Jacob said coming in. "I'm Percy. I was teaching Nessie something. You are?" He looked at Edward who shrugged and said he didn't know. "I'm Jacob. Thats my girl. Don't you be touching her." I had no idea what he was talking about. "Whatever. I tried to leave but they said I had to stay. Man, talk about welcoming." I said pointing at him. I suddenly panicked. Where was Riptide? I felt in my pocket. My magic sword was still there. I played with it. Rolling it in my hands. My fingers itched to uncap it and feel the weight in my hand. "Sorry, I'm really protective of her. What's with the pen?" I just shrugged. Said lower than a human could hear. "You hope you never find out." I was tired. "Amicus!" Nessie ran at me. Her hair damp and wearing a tee and fuzzy pants. "Hey Renni. Isn't it your bed time?" She nodded sadly. I like a honest kid. "How about I tell you a story while you fall asleep?" She nodded and I picked her up and walked into her room. It was sea green. "Cool room." She nodded. "My favorite color." I smiled. "Me to. So are we telling stories or not?" She jumped into bed and patted the spot next to her. "O.k. There once was a hero named.." I let her fill it in. "Percy!" I tried not to se the irony. "O.k there was a hero named Percy and he had to save a beautiful girl named Renni who was trapped in a tower on a island. Good thing he was the son of..?" I was quizzing her. "Poseidon!" She squealed. I nodded. "So he used his awesome power to get to the island and fight the evil dragon and get to princess Renesmee. They got on his sea pony and rose into the sunset to Calypso's island." I had to put Tyson's part in there. I looked at Nessie. She was sleeping. I kissed her forehead. Dimmed the light and left the door open a little bit. "She's asleep." I told Edward and Bella. "Really? That was the fastest I have ever seen. Thank you so much. She really likes you. I think we should all go to bed. We have school tomorrow." Oh crap. Not my best, being dyslexic is a demigod thing. I really hate it sometimes. "'Night." I walked to my bathroom were a Iris message was waiting. "Yes I accept." It was Nico. "Nico?" He looked at me. "Where are you man? When I was sure you weren't dead I thought you were somewhere we couldn't find you." I nodded. "Forks Washington. I have to stay the week. They said." He scowled. "They are humans. Your a demigod. So break out. I'm sending Blackjack." I wanted to follow his plan but one thing tugged on my mind. "I can't Nico. I kind of promised a 8 year old I would stay. She knows something. She knows latin after her parents swore she never learned it. I have to stay. I'll be back next Saturday. I have to go, see you Nic." I cut the connection and took off my shirt and feel asleep when my head hit the pillow.

Demigod dream suck.

"_Percy. Why are all demigods so big-headed?" Rachel stood in her room. "I hate Annabeth. If she knew I like Percy?" She shuddered. I never knew Rachel liked me. "If you ever come back Percy Jackson you will wish you hadn't!" She threw a dart straight at me like she knew I was listening._

I woke up next morning, dreading school. It was only 5:15 but I got up anyway. If I was lucky maybe Annabeth would be up. "Oh Goddess please accept my offering. Annabeth Chase." The scene changed. She was in her room looking over notes. "Annabeth! Wise Girl!" She looked up. "Percy! We were so worried. We thought you were dead but Nico said he hadn't met your ghost so I knew you were somewhere. What you doing today?" I laughed. She smiled. It made me smile. "School. For the rest of the week. I should go. See you soon Wise Girl." I could practically see her heart melting. "Oh Percy your up." It was Bella. I turned from the kitchen sink. "Yeah. So what time we leaving?" Bella looked at a watch that must have cost $1,000. "8:30. You want some blue waffles?" I laughed. She remember. "I bet you miss your mom. And friends and girlfriend. What do you like to do?" I thought a minute. "I like going to this camp I go to. Hanging with my brother. He's with my dad right now I think." She smiled. "You ever hang out with your dad?" I shook my head and laughed. "I have only met him like 3 times in my life." She looked sad. "He's still here. In your heart." I nodded. I wonder what Tyson thought when I didn't come back. "They know I'm tough. This is going to be a long week. Another friend of mine is mad at me. I should call her." Bella nodded and started making pancakes. "Hey Rachel. Why are you so mad? Darts to the head hurts." I joked. "You saw that? Oh gods I'm sorry. I was mad. Where are you?" I knew she was mad but was she right? "Washington. I'll be back Saturday. Any new news?" I need to stay connected to my world. "Not really. You should go." I nodded. I think we were at a bump in the road. "See you Rach." I cut the connection. "Percy!" It was Nessie. I looked at the clock. 7:15. "Hey ready for school?" She nodded. "I can't wait. I will learn stuff and tell you after." I nodded " You will learn tons. We will have lots of fun." I didn't want to lie to her. "Let's go!" I nodded and we walked to the car together. I sat in the back with her. The car was fancy casual. A silver one. When we got to the office I was set for the week as a visitor with the Cullens. "You have Math with Alice." The lady at the desk said. "Cool. Thanks." We walked over there, and parted ways with the others. Nessie was at the elementary school next door. "Welcome you must be Percy." The teacher said. I nodded. We sat down and I was failing right away. It was all story problems. If it was in Ancient Greek it would be loads easier. After that we had P.E. Running. I'm really good at that. Loads of practice. Then we had lunch. Great my favorite class. "Hey I'm Jess. Your the new kid. You want to come sit with me and my friends?" She looked like a Barbie wanna be. "Sure." I looked around the room. I saw someone I knew. "Rachel? What are you doing here? I thought I called you from camp!" She shrugged and hugged me. "Hey Seaweed Brain someone had to make sure you didn't die coming home. Annabeth had to stay for Mr. D and Grover is out camping. Tyson is with your dad and Nico's with his." I looked at her and shrugged. "You know each other?" Jess looked a bit disappointed. "Kind of. We met when we were on vacation at Hover Dam. I got lost trying to find the Dam bathroom." We cracked up at our joke. "Oh she can join us if she wants." We sat and ate sandwiches and cokes. "Yummy. I have Bio next." I looked at Rachel. "Me to!" Jess looked at me. "You guys dating or something?" I laughed. "No. I kind of have a girl friend at this camp I go to." She smiled. "Maybe I could come one summer?" I looked at Rachel. "Only if you can read Ancient Greek." Jess shook her head. "We should go." I nodded and got up. "See you later Jess." We walked together and I felt better knowing she knew what I was. She could see through the Mist like my mom could. When we got there Edward and Bella were talking quite. Most mortals couldn't hear. I sat next to Rachel across the isle from them. "Today we are studying plants." The class was boring. I passed notes with Rachel. In Ancient Greek.

"_This is boring. We should go. Like now. We can go to camp and forget this. Pretend this never happened. Like you came back from the quest like not from a volcano._" I know she wanted to go back but I couldn't.

_Sorry. I have to stay. I promised a 8 year old. Just go back and tell them I'll be there by the __weekend. If I don't get eaten. Does Tyson know?" _ The expression on her face told me he thought I was dead.

_No! If my dad thought.. But Hades would tell him right? And Zeus knew I was alive'_ The bell rang. My head was full of worry. We walked to the car. "You alright Percy?" Jacob asked. "Yeah I'm just thinking. I need to call someone." I took out a cell my mom gave me. I wasn't suppose to use but it was important. "Hey dad? Is Tyson there?" I heard him exhale bubbles. "We thought you were dead Percy. That was stupid to do." He laughed. I felt better. "One sec I'll get him. Honey can you get Tyson?" I got mad. He should be married to my mom. "Brother. I thought you went BOOM!" I wanted to say no. "Yeah well big guy I'm stuck here till they let me leave. I miss you big guy but I have to go do homework." He laughed. "I thought we had none. You should be at camp. Annabeth miss you. I miss you, I will make you something." I laughed. "Awesome. See you soon?" He laughed again. "Yes. Love you brother." I said I loved him to and hung up. "You have a brother?" Nessie came over. "Yeah. He's so nice. He loves peanut butter and playing. He's so nice. Like a teddy." She got in the car and we drove home. "Snack time!" I told Nessie. "I will make my special blue carrots and P.B." She smiled. Bella gave me a look of thanks. "Yummy." It took like 2 minutes to make and even less time for to eat it all. "Homework time" Jacob seemed like he was trying to out do me. It took my 5 minutes to read the 1 freaking question. "I suck at this!" I got a idea. I called Annabeth. "Hey do have any books in Ancient Greek or Latin? I'm not Wise Girl." She laughed. "Sure I'll send them like right now." A minute later the door bell rang. There was Hermes. "I have a package for you. Percy Jackson." I nodded. I slipped him a couple drachmas. "Thanks. Stay salty." I laughed. When I got back to the kitchen Nessie was bouncing on a chair. "Who was that? What's that?" I laughed and ruffled her hair. "Oh just some books. Go play and we will do something when I'm done." I would be done in like 10 minutes. "O.k." I sighed and got out the homework. "How can you read that? It looks like gibberish." Edward sounded confused. "Oh, it helps with the Dyslexia. I can read it like you read English." I said simply. I was done before the Cullens. We walked along the shore. I felt better. "Dude!" We turned and a bunch of guys like Jacob came up. "Sam. Watch it." A smaller guy said. "Shut up Seth. Who are you?" I sighed. Looking at the horizon line, I wished I was home. "Percy Jackson." I simplify things well. "You know the Cullens?" I shrugged. "No. I 'dropped in'" Nessie nodded from behind, pulling on my hand. "Nessie. Go home. I will take care of this guy." She shook her head and held on tighter. "No Sam. I don't follow you. Only Jake. Don't hurt him. He needs to go home. Oh, I wish I was a demigod of Ares so I could beat you to a pile of crap." I laughed. "No, you really don't." Sam turned to me. "I would leave. You don't want to fight us. We got a wicked punch." I laughed and pulled out Riptide. I didn't uncap it, just played with it. "What's with the pen? What you gonna do? Write on us?" He snickered with his friends. "What are you? 12?" I laughed. "14, I could kick all our butts." They laughed and I let go of Nessie and stepped in the ocean. "Bring it." They ran at me. I dodged them. "Sweet dude." I shrugged. "Thank my father." They looked confused. "We have to go. Come on Renni." Sam stepped up. "Only Jake gets nicknames for her. He will be pissed." Something moved in the bushes. "Percy? Renesmee?" Bella came out. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Nessie looked mad. "I was going to ask you the same." Nessie pulled on my arm. "I'm with him. Sam's mean." Bella turned to them and smiled. "You play nice or I will be upset. Take care of her. Have fun." I stood there. Watching her walked up the road. "Percy, rip their heads off." I laughed. "No, fighting is mean. Let's go." We walked up the beach. "They are meanies." I laughed. "No, they aren't. Ignore them. What is Jacob's deal?" She didn't answer right away. "He is like another brother. Before I was born he has had a connection with me." I thought of the old days. All the adventures. Annabeth. The first day I met her.

We came to a tree. There initials on it. "Who's I.M.S and J.B?" She looked at the tree. "Bella. Isabella Marie Swan and Jacob Black." I looked at her. "He loved her." I nodded. "He left. Edward did. She got so sad. She was happy with him. When Edward almost killed himself she saved him and Jacob was just a friend. Then I came and he was important again." I nodded again. Like Thalia. She was important but then she died and was a tree then came back. "Yeah." She sighed. "We should go. We walked back. I walked in and fell on the couch. I was tired. "So Percy, tell me about you." Bella said. "What about me?" I didn't know what she wanted to know. "What's your mom like?" I smiled. "She's the best. She is so nice and happy. She gave her whole life to keep me safe from the monsters under the bed." I laughed. "I think my dad should have married her. Nope. He left before I was born. He was and is a sailor. She deserves more than she gets. A nice house. A better kid. She has Paul. There was this creep named Gabe. He's gone. Thank gods." She smiled. "She is beautiful. Smart. Loving. Perfect. To bad she's got me for a son." I wish I wasn't a demigod sometimes. It made her life horrible. "Why? I think your cool." I laughed. "I got ADHD and Dyslexia. I fail at everything. I go to this camp in the summer which helps her. She gets time with her boyfriend Paul. He's perfect for her." Bella nodded. "We aren't perfect. She sounds close but no, she's not. THe best thing you can do is love her. Let her know that. Try your best." I nodded." "Why did your dad leave?" I thought about it. "His brother made him. He wasn't suppose to leave his job. They almost had a big fight when I was born. These other kids weren't suppose to be alive to. There could be a huge war if my uncle found out they were born. Thalia is in this like group and Nico is we don't know. He got mad when we lost his sister on a trip. I was suppose to be taking care of her." She nodded. "What was her name?" I thought about how badly I failed. "Bianca. He is like 12. We all miss her." I wish we could bring her back but I doubted Hades would go for it. He wasn't losing anything. He was getting her back. "What was your dad's name." I didn't know what to say. "Poseidon." She smiled. "Like the sea god?" I smiled to. "Just like the sea god. He was a sailor. Loved fishing." I fingered my necklace. "What's that?" She asked pointed to it. "For every year we got to camp we get a bead. Every year it's different depending on what happened." She stared at it. "What's the trident?" I didn't know what to say. "That's the cabin I'm in. The Poseidon cabin. They are 12 for the gods. Depending on how you are. Alice would be Aphrodite and Emmett in Ares and so on. Edward would be in Apollo." She nodded and then danced away when Edward was looking for her. I stretched out and tried to take a nap. "Come on, let's go swimming." It was Rose. Aphrodite. "Ugh, I'm sleeping, go away." She laughed and flipped the couch over. "Come on!" I grumbled and got up. I ran out and jumped in. It felt good to in the water. I could have stayed there all day. When I came up everyone was out. "Let's have a breathing contest." Nessie suggested. Oops. "No, I will beat you all." Emmett laughed. "You wish." I smirked. "How about we challenge that." "Ready? Set. Go!" Rose didn't want to get her hair wet. I sank down and crossed my legs and folded my arms. I let the water clean me of worry. After like 5 minutes Emmett and Jasper were out so it was me and Edward and Alice. After 7 Alice went up. After 10 I won. "How do you do that?" Nessie asked. "I'm special. Trick time." I did a double back off the side. "Whoa. I can't do that." Bella said. She and the other girls were sitting down in awn chairs. I laughed. "When your dad's named Poseidon you kind of fill in the title." I did a bunch of tricks and got out for dinner. We had mac and cheese. I got mine blue. "Why is yours blue?" Alice asked. "I'm special." I said again.

We ate and then played Truth or Dare. "Truth or Dare Percy?" Nessie asked. I said Truth. "Do you like like Annabeth?" I smiled. "Yeah. But don't tell her. She kissed me before I went BOOM!" She giggled and it was my turn. "Edward. Truth or Dare?" He put his hands up. "You have to play. Anyone under 120 has to play." I caught him. "Dang. Truth." I laughed. "When you left, did you know you still loved her?" He looked at me, straight in the eye. "I never didn't. I wish I hadn't from the first step away in the woods." He hurt her. Bad. To bad, she was quite cute. He looked at me like he knew my thoughts. "Percy goes twice." I had a good one. "Out of all the gods who would you be?" I asked Nessie. She smiled and I was dazed. "Holy Poseidon." I muttered. "Huh?" Edward asked. "Nothing. Go Nessie." She thought a minute. "I would be...I have no idea. I would whatever you would be." I smiled. "Poseidon. Edward's next." Edward looked at Alice and nodded. "What?" He looked at me. "What was the hardest thing you have done?" I thought a minute. "I have no idea. I have been through a lot. Everyday is the hardest thing I have ever done. Tomorrow will be harder." Edward frowned. "That's not possible. We are only human." I laughed out loud. Maybe he was. "Bella's turn." I thought of my fathers mistakes. Maybe I wouldn't be here if she hadn't met him. "Rose. Would you ever date Mike?" She laughed. It sounded so nice. "No. I rather kiss Percy." I was shocked. "Emmett your turn." I recover and payed attention. "Edward. Did you ever steal anything?" He smiled, "Bella's heart." I laughed. "Funny." Bella smiled too. "Bella's turn." She thought a minute. "Percy. Did you ever steal anything?" I laughed. "Probably. I can't remember everything I do. I'm not immortal as much as I wish. I was framed for something and had to clear mine and my father's names and save the world." Nessie was bouncing in her seat. "I bet it was something really important. Like Poseidon's trident to Zeus's bolt." I laughed weakly. "Yeah. Your turn." I thought about the past years. I made a list.

Recover bolt and save mom.

Save Grover and get the Fleece

Save Annabeth and hold up sky.

Find workshop and save camp.

"Percy. You will save the world." Nessie said. I nodded. "I have, tons of times. Just in little ways you would never expect. I think it's time for bed." Edward looked at his watch and nodded. Everyone shuffled upstairs. I stayed and stared off into space. "You coming Percy?" Edward asked. I shook my head and stared at the fire. "I'm not tired either. What's on your mind?" Like he didn't know already. "Everything. I had to save my mom. My half brother saved my life. My almost girl friend getting taken and holding up the sky. Gods my life sucks sometimes." Edward laughed. "Yeah I know the feeling. What about your dad?" I laughed faintly. "He left, long story. It doesn't matter. He doesn't care how many times we save his butt. He doesn't care how my mom struggled to find new schools for me or how to pay for them. He doesn't care how many times Tyson and I have almost died." Edward frowned. "I doubt that. I bet he loves you a lot. I bet he's very proud for whatever you do. I bet he would have helped if he knew." I shrugged. "He did. Every singe second of every day ever since the day he left." Edward smiled. "He has helped you. You just might not to see it." I smiled. "What about you? Aren't you adopted?" He nodded. "My parent's died from the flu. What else about me?" I thought about it. What was worse. Having a god for a dad or not having one at all? "What do you like to do?" He thought a minute. "Play piano. Spend time with my family. You?" I thought a minute. "Hang with my friends at camp. Saving the worlds always a plus and being with my mom. She's the best." He smiled. "What camp?" Uh oh. "I work at a strawberry farm. It's just this thing my dad wanted me to do. It's for special people. They call it camp half blood." Crap. "Half what?" I tried to think of something. Athena always has a plan. "Um. I can't say. What about Nessie? She's Bella's and yours. Tell me what happened." He looked guilty. "We got married when she was 18. I don't remember why. On our honeymoon she took over and I didn't try to stop her. I don't regret it now though. Nessie is so beautiful. She's perfect." I envied him. He had forever and he already had it how he wanted it. I was just another demigod stuck saving the world until I dyed or got killed. It sucked. A lot. "I wish I was like you. You have everything you would ever want and you have forever to have it. I'm stuck doing the same thing till I die or get killed. I love camp and my friends and family but I don't want to have them to lose when I leave again." He nodded. "I almost killed myself when I thought Bella was dead. Rose told me before she heard it from Charlie her dad. But she saved me. And now she's mine forever and ever and I never have to let her go." Lucky for him. I sighed. "You should go to bed. We have school tomorrow." I nodded and threw a apple from the counter in the fire. Poseidon. I walked up stairs and fell asleep right away and dreamed that I was stuck with Hades alone. Forever.

I woke up the next day, trying to shake the nightmare. I walked down stairs to see what the yelling was about. "Nessie can go. She fits. Please Edward hear me out?" Bella was begging Edward for something that he wouldn't budge on. "No, that's my last word. I said no Isabella." She stopped at her full name. "Your a baby Edward. Grow up." With that she ran out the door into the woods. "What was that all about?" Emmett laughed. "That is what we Cullens call communicating." He laughed again. "Bella want's Nessie to go to that camp you were talking about. I say no." I froze. "No, I didn't mean..." This wasn't happening. "No. Edward I didn't mean for this to happen. She won't fit in there. It's not for her. Gods she's special but that's a whole different special. I'm sorry I brought it up." I walked out the door. Athena always has a plan. Do you mind telling me what that is? I found Bella at that tree. "Hey." She looked up. "Hey yourself." I sat down and played with some pebbles. "You know what? I agree with Edward." She stared at me then her eyes seemed to flame like Nico or Hades or even any kid from the Ares cabin. "Hear me out." SHe didn't move. "I don't think Nessie would fit there. Its' a special camp for special people. Yes, Nessie is a very special person but that's a totally different special. She wouldn't fit." Bella stared at me, giving the odd impression of Annabeth when she was trying to out smart one of my stupid ideas. "Ah-uh. So you think. If you knew." I did know. "I do. I know how hard it is looking for new school were they haven't kicked out out. Trying to make friends without putting them in danger of your life. I know that we have to keep moving. Accepting those little things alone the way. I do know how hard it is when loved ones are taken away from out control. I lost my mom, my best friends and a very special girl named Thalia. She was killed and we all loved her." Bella softened like microwaved butter. "But you don't know about us." Bella whispered. "I have my ideas. I'm just as special. From the same place you started in the 1600s. Well around there." She glared at me again and I just put my hands up in surrender. "I wouldn't eat me because my dad's watching." She laughed. I got out Riptide and played with it. "What is with that pen?" SHe asked. "It's got a name. Riptide. My dad gave it to me when I was 12. Well my teacher did but it was from him." I tried to explain. She just laughed and laughed. "What?" She shook her head. "I change my mind. I think Nessie would fit very well at this camp but you need to know why." I skipped a couple of rocks. "The name of the camp is Camp Half-Blood. Meaning the children that go there are half bloods. Half mortal and half Greek god." I peeked at her. "Your not gonna faint or throw up or anything?" She laughed again. "That's what Jakes friend asked. When he left." I saw the ghost of a hole in her. "That's so cool." I laughed. "Not all the time. That's when Nessie asked me to teach her I was nervous. If she saw though my info about the demigods I would be in big trouble with Zeus." I shuddered. "We'll think about what he will do to me later. We are suppose to be found and taken to camp to train and are completely safe from the monsters." Bella nodded. "But we have to leave to go do things like save our friends and the world. I fought the Minotaur when I was 12 after he sent my mother down to Hades. My half brother Tyson is a cyclopes and my best friend is half goat. Lots of demigods are mad at their parent because they are all mistakes. They never are aloud to see us unless we save the world. Again." Bella laughed. "It's the same thing every year. Go to camp. Nearly die. Quest nearly die a bunch of times. Kick some monsters butts and get back to camp." I looked at her. I played with Riptide. I really wanted to uncap it and just feel the weight in my hand. "So your part god? That's why your blood was gold." I laughed. Of all the questions she asked. I crack up. "What's funny?" I wait a minute so I can talk. "Of all the question you could have asked. Of course. I get it. I know what you are." She nodded. "I know." I stared out at the horizon. "Vampire." She nodded. I cracked up. "What?" I thought about the band room. "I've faced vampires and they didn't look like you. They weren't incredibly hot and didn't try and save my little demigod life." She smiled. "I think your worth saving. Come on. We need to tell the others." Fear hit my stomach like a brick. "Don't worry. They won't eat you. Jazz might take a snap but that's what we keep Em around for." She smiled and I looked at the ocean again. "One second." I walked out and stepped in. "Father. I hope you and uncle don't hate me but they know about the camp and me and you so help. Annabeth told me Athena always has a plan, mind sharing what they is? Thanks." I waited. Nothing. "Great. Thanks a lot!" I screamed at the sky. I walked back and shrugged. "I don't know. Athena does have a plan I just don't don't know what it it is yet. We'll go by your plan because I don't think it really matter's now." She nodded and we walked back to the house. Everyone was there still. "Hey, Percy would like to talk to you." I looked at all them. "Well, thinking on it. Nessie would fit. She is a half blood. Not what they expect but still the rules fit. She would fit nicely. The question is where. I have no idea but I;m sure someone will calm her. I'm thinking Apollo or maybe even Poseidon. The point is she needs to go. Now I'm leaving it up to you. Let Nessie come to camp with me when I leave or let her stay here, bored out o her mind when she could be at this awesome camp made for people like her." I got nervous. Alice looked smug. They went around the table

Alice-yes

Rose no

Emmett yes

Jazz yes

Edward no

Bella yes

Carlisle yes

Esme no

Percy totally

Edward looked sad. "Don't worry. It will be awesome. Playing Capture the Flag at sun set with a bunch of teens with swords is the best thing there is at camp. It's my favorite place on earth. Not including Olympus and my dads house." Nessie looked excited and the rest looked bored. "Edward, don't worry. She'll be fine." He smiled a little and shook his head. "I don't believe it. Greek gods aren't real." I laughed as lightning flashed. "No, they are you just don't see them. I believe it's time for school?" Edward nodded and we all shuffled out the door. "This will be so fun Percy. All that stuff you told me, it's true. That means Clarisse is.." I laughed and kept walking. "She won't touch you, after I kicked her butt and saved her life. She owes me big time." I said, smiling. Nessie smiled and when I got to school I felt better. I tried harder, knowing we were leaving. Leaving this place to a different one that accepted us. At the end of the day I was ready. "We have to wait 1 more day, then off to camp. I can't wait." Nessie was just as excited. We walked home and I told her about camp. As we sat down for our homework I got annoyed. I sat there for like 5 minutes till I couldn't take it anymore. I started with math. Easy. The rest was harder. By 5 I was done. "Let's go Percy." I sighed and watched Nessie twirl around. I chased her around the yard. When I caught her I ticked the crap outta her. She was giggling and having a grand old time till Esme came out and said dinner was ready. I ate slowly. Watching everyone else. Nessie and me were the only ones with food on our plates. When I was done I walked to the fire place and threw the rest in. "Poseidon. Dude. They're like freaking vampires." Someone was laughing behind me and when I turned Bella was watching. "Hey. Didn't see you there. What's up?" I wondered what she wanted. "Oh, I don't know. Will you promise me something?" Uh oh. "The last time I did someone got killed and her brother almost killed us both, if you trust me that much sure." She watched Edward play on that great big piano. "Don't let her get into to much trouble." I smiled and nodded. "I'll try my hardest. I don't think anyone will bother her. What about you? What will you do if Nessie is gone? What about Jake?" She bit her lip and didn't answer. "We won't tell him till she's gone. He would flip. She's his imprint. He will be though hell again. Why can't I stop hurting him?" I laughed. "I've been to hell. I don't think he has. You're not hurting him he just takes it the way you wish he didn't. It will be good. Don't worry. I won't tell Edward" She smiled as Edward walked in, clearly very happy. "What aren't we telling Edward?" He kissed her and started dancing with her. "Stop Edward." She said giggling. He twirled her and kissed her again. "Nothing. It's alright, right Percy?" I nodded. "Just peachy." I said dully. Bella frowned. "I haven't seen that look since Jake asked to try again." She said muttering to herself. "No, stop. Your fine. So is he. So what aren't we telling me again?" I smiled. "It's fine, really. Just me complaining about my dads mistakes." I hated lying to a vampire but it didn't matter. I was going back to my favorite place on earth with someone my teacher would love. I couldn't wait. "Lying is bad Percy." Edward said, smiling. "Right crap. Just some stuff about when we leave. I'm sorry." I shrugged. "Dang. You think I'm gonna flip right? I'm not Jake. I promise. Every dad needs to let their little girl go." I flinched. I shrugged again and played with my pen. "You should give us a show." Bella said, pointing at the pen. "I don't know. I can probably give a water show with your pool if you want." She nodded as Nessie came running in. "Mommy. I punched a werewolf in the face." I burst up then. "That is so funny. Sorry. What happened?" I asked as Bella and Edward tried to stop cracking up. "Sam's a butt head. He said bad stuff so I punched him and ran." I looked at Bella. "Nessie. You shouldn't have done that. I did that once. Remember Edward? Because Jake kissed me." Nessie gaped at her. "You kissed him but you punched him? Why?" Bella laughed lightly. "Because I was in love with your father." She kept talking. Nessie looked bored. I played with my pen till she was done. "That was boring mom. Can't you go down and kick some wolfie butt?" She shook her head. "No. No fighting. Jake gave up everything for your life so you better not mess it up." Nessie grumbled and ran at me. "Hey." She said as she tackled me. Edward laughed and walked away with Bella. I laughed and played with her hair as she laid next to me. "I hate Jake right now." I saw him walk by the window wall. "No, you don't. You love him and one day you will marry him and have a bunch of grand children. I will leave and go try not to die. While I'm doing that I'll be thinking of you, that your happy here with your big family. It will be o.k Ness. I promise." She glared at me with her intense brown eyes. "No. If your not here it won't be. I love you Percy. I hate that name. Mom was right. Nessie sucks as a name. Renni is so much better." I laughed. "You only like it because I made it up. I love you to. It will be fine. I'll go fight a war and you'll fight with Em. Same difference." She shook her head and sat up. "No. It's not. You can die. I can't. Sometimes I wished Jacob wasn't my imprint or whatever. I don't want to lose you." I thought a minute. She just stared at him with that glare. I sighed. "I don't think you do. You love him. You need space now because you meet some idiot who blew himself outta volcano. When I leave you will be closer. Don't worry, I'll still be here when I'm gone." I touched her chest were her heart would be. "I don't want to miss you. Please" I smiled and she looked like she was going to start crying. "No. Why don't you trust me?" She shook her head as a couple tears hit her cheeks. "Please." I laughed a little. "Why are you crying?" She smiled a little. "I don't know. I do trust you, more than Jake." I frowned. "No, again because I'm going away. Come with me." I had a plan. I wasn't sure what her parents would think. We passed them and Edward nodded. We went to the field. Away from everything. "You trust me?" She nodded. I took out Riptide and uncapped it. "Enough that I could come at you and not kill you?" She hesitated. I laughed, "I thought so." Then she nodded, "100 %." I looked at her. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "O.k. Keep your eyes on me. I promise I won't hurt you." She smiled and I smiled. I started a few feet back and started jogging. She kept her eyes locked on mine. I got close and raised Riptide and started going down and she didn't even flinch. I stopped right at her shoulder. "I'm impressed. You pass." She giggled and ran at me. I hugged her and she kissed my check, "I will miss you tons." I knew I would miss her too. "I know. If you ever need me go to the sea. That's were I'll be." She nodded. We walked back hand in hand. "Hey." Jake said from the doorway. "Where have you been?" I just shrugged. Nessie got in his face and glared. "None of your beeswax." I frowned. "Renni. No. Stop, for me don't eat him." She looked at me. "Please?" I shook my head. "Come on. I teach you some stuff in Latin." She wouldn't move. "I will kick your butt." I sighed. "Come on." She let me pull her to the den. We sat on the floor with our legs crossed. I started with what she knew and grew on to it. Bella came in at like 9 to tell Nessie to get ready for bed. "Don't call me that. I hate it." Bella looked shocked. "Really? I thought you loved it." She shook her head, put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Full names weren't ever good. "You need to get to bed soon. You'll be a crab tomorrow and then your friends won't be happy." Nessie thought it over then looked back at me. I nodded and she ran to her room to get ready. I leaned against a chair and closed my eyes. "I know. It's crazy." I looked up to see Bella looking down at me. "Not like camp. That's crazier. She will fit in nicely. I can't wait for camp. Nessie will have suck a great time." Bella smiled. "She's leaving?" Jacob asked walking in. "We were going to tell you. Calm down. Nessie, come here." Nessie walked in, looked at Jake. "Calm down." She put her small hand on his. His shaking still a little. "Tell me everything now Bella." Nessie looked from Jake to Bella back to Jake. "Sh. It's o.k Jakie. It will be o.k." Jake melted to her words. "I can't lose you." Nessie smiled a little. "It's o.k. I am going with Percy to his camp for half bloods. I will learn so much. Then I will come home and be with you again. Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there." She put her hand over his heart. I could hear it beating. Both of theirs. I didn't fit here. I was a demigod in a house of vampires and were wolfs. Jake calmed down and quit shaking. "Just come back to me." She nodded. "I promise." I thought about something. "Swear on the River Styx." I said quietly. "What?" Everyone looked at me. "Someone told me you should always get a solid promise. If you really want to make it official and everything you should swear on the River Styx. The river in the Underworld." Nessie nodded, she knew this. "I swear on the River Styx I will come back to you Jacob Black." I nodded and looked at the ground. "Percy's tired. You guys should go to bed." I got up and walked to my room and punched the pillow. Why are you so mad Percy? Maybe it's the fact a 8 year old just swore an unbreakable vow to her werewolf boyfriend to be. I was so screwed. I fell asleep right away and dreamed that Nessie didn't go back to him and the wolfs and all the gods came after me.

I woke up in the morning feeling like crap. "You o.k Percy?" Jasper asked when I came down for breakfast. "No." I was honest. I sat down and put my head on my arms and stared at my orange juice. "Want anything?" I shook my head and ate a piece of toast and threw some eggs in the fire. "Poseidon. Are you sure I can't send Em down to beat up what's his name?" At least I was hopeful. "No Perseus." Everyone cracked up. "I would be more than willing." Emmett said from somewhere. I got ready and we left. At school things went by slowly. By Lunch I was ready to just walk to camp but the Cullens insisted I stayed till the weekend and it was Thursday. "It will be over soon Percy." Edward said, trying to cheer me up. "Yeah, I hope so. How was your morning?" They all just shrugged. "We've done this before so it's not new to us. What about you?" I smiled. "It was so slow. Being ADHD and Dyslexic makes school hell. Trust me, I've been there too." They all smiled. "Soon, soon." Bella said. I ate and got ready for the next class which was P.E. It went slow but when the bell rang I was so happy. Nessie came to the car as sad as I was. "I want to go." I smiled. "I know kid. Me too. What about your parents? Don't you think they will miss you? What about your aunts and uncles and Jake?" She just shrugged and stared out the window and Bella shot me a "At Least you tried" look. I finished my homework right as dinner was ready. "We will miss cooking but I bet you will be having so much fun you won't miss anything." Esme said with a smile but me and Ness just groaned and she laughed. I ate some without tasting it, then crashed on the couch and payed Halo with Jacob for a hour or so.

"So you'll take care of our girl right?" I nodded. "I promise. I won't let anyone hurt her. She'll be fine. She lives with vampires and wolfs. A couple hundred teens with swords will be a piece of cake." Jake looked worried. "Oh, don't worry." He didn't stop with that face. I killed a bunch of dudes with a bomb. At 9:45 Esme came down and said it was time for me to go to bed. Jacob should probably get home too. I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next day Bella was shaking me awake but that's not what made me stop for a minute. "What the Styx?" I asked out loud when I sat up. "What hun?" The more I thought about it, the crazier it seemed. "I didn't have any dreams. Normally demigod dreams suck. Weird. Maybe it the house of vampires that could kill me just by spitting on me. Thanks a lot dad. Really helpful." The ocean laughed. "So, demigods are like were wolfs. Venom will kill them. Not change them. Whoa, your weird." I laughed and made sure I had Riptide. "Speak for yourself." She smiled and left.

I got up and changed into a black hoodie with a trident on the back with the words 'Got Salt?' My dad gave it to me for something, I couldn't remember what because my mom handed it to me before I left for camp and said when I came home should would explain everything, everything she was hiding from me. I grabbed my Reeboks and backpack and walked down stairs. Nessie, Emmett and Edward laughed at my sweatshirt. "I have no idea, ask my dad. My mom just handed it to the second I got out of the car and said that she would miss me and that I should get my butt up there before something tried to eat me. It's really cozy and smells so good." Bella walked in then looking around then asking Edward what was going on. "Look at his hoodie." was his brilliant answer. "That is so cute." I smiled and sat down for some cereal and orange juice. Jacob walked in right as were leaving. "Cool hoodie dude." I smiled. "My dad." He seemed nervous when I said that. "Let's go."

At school Jess asked to sit with us. "Won't your friends miss you?" She nodded and kept going. "So, Percy, where do you live?" I laughed. "New York. I'm here till tomorrow, I have this camp I go to, it's for special people. People like me. I was just here for a week, I kinda did something and landed here." The Cullens cracked up. "Shut up." I said as I walked back without Jess. "No, she's so good for you." I shot Em a look. "I have a girl friend remember? Gods, I miss her." I sat low, praying no one would come over to "Eat." with us. I played with my pen and walked outside.

The air felt good. The apple in my hand burst into flames. "Poseidon." I slid down and sat against the wall. I don't know how long later but Rose came out. "Hey." I opened my eyes and nodded. "Hey." She smiled and sat down next to me, my jaw dropped. "What? What's with the look?" I smiled. "No kid of Aphrodite would ever sit on the wet ground. Don't worry. I'll keep you dry. What can I do for you?" She smiled. "I just wanted to talk." I nodded, closed my eyes and touched her arm, her cloths dried and looked pristine. "Mud is part water you know. Being over 100 I bet you did." She laughed and nodded. "I just wanted to get to know you. Before you leave with Nessie." I bet she would miss babying her. "I will miss her but we need to let her go. What about you? You got siblings?" I nodded. "A brother and a heck of a lot of cousins. But when they are trying to cut your arm off you just pretend it your worst fear fighting instead of your dad's sister's daughter. Gods I love her." Rose smiled. "I head Athena and Poseidon hate each other?" I didn't know how she knew that I was talking about Annabeth but answered her question. "Yeah. She would probably zap me if I asked to date Wise Girl. Gods." Rose rubbed my arm. It was cold, like a block of ice. "So you have a nickname for her what about you?" I smiled, thinking of when she kissed me. "Seaweed Brain, Kelp Face. Barnacle Head. O.k I made that one up. I watch a lot of Spongebob. Now I know why." I played with my necklace. The trident glowed and I could hear the ocean in my ears. "Percy?" I looked at her. "Oops. Sorry Rose." I touched her arm again. Dry. "I was just thinking of the time me and my brother were claimed. Bad day that was." Rose frowned as I banged my head on the wall. "Why?" I smiled then frowned. "We are mistakes. The Big Three weren't suppose to have kids after WWII. Nico di Angelo and his sister were from Hades but it was before the war." I told her everything. She listened.

"It will be o.k Percy. It wasn't your fault. Tyson doesn't care, he will love you forever." I nodded. "He likes peanut butter. We saved Briares, the hundred handed one. I kissed Annabeth." It started raining but we didn't get wet. "Whoa." I laughed. "I KISSED ANNABETH CHASE." I yelled to whoever wanted to hear it. Rose laughed. "I LOVE HER TO. SEND THE WORST ATHENA." Rose kept laughing with me. We were out of breath and totally safe. "YOU CAN'T SCARE US, ANNABETH WOULDN'T LIKE IT IF YOU KILLED ME." The rain went away. "Told you." Rose smiled. "If you love her, tell her not the gods who would easily kill you." I nodded and dropped my arm. She was right, the second I got to camp everyone would be all over me. I laughed just thinking of it. "The bell just rang." Rose pointed out. "So what? I love Annabeth, you love Em, Edward loves Bella and Alice loves Jazz. Jacob can love Nessie even if she doesn't love him." Rose looked at me. "I thought she did." I shook my head. "She loves me. I didn't think she was serious at first. She let me come at her with my sword. She loves and trusts me." Her jaw dropped. I nodded and it started raining again, I grabbed her hand and we ran and danced in the rain. We stayed outside till Jacob came out to yell at us. "What are you doing?" We stopped, I was out of breath and we were both soaking and happy. "What do you think your doing?" We just laughed. "Having a life. You should try it." I laughed, he just growled. "God Jake chill." Rose said, her eyes were evil and I grabbed Riptide. "Whatever. If you fail don't blame me." I looked at Rose who laughed. "Your just mad because Nessie is smarter than you." Then she shrugged and walking inside. "He's mad because Nessie is leaving tonight, right?" I nodded and looked at the trees, I saw Blackjack. "Hey buddy. We're not leaving till tonight. Why are you here?"

"_I came early so I could see you. You shoulda seen the camp when they heard what you did. Nice dude." _

I laughed. "I try, any news from Nico?" Blackjack shook his big head. "Great. What about Luke?" His shook again. "That great too. Tell Annabeth..." What did I want to tell Annabeth? "Forget it, Clarisse?" Blackjack laughed.

"_She just laughed, oh I forgot, Chris isn't getting better." _I swore. "What are you you talking about?

"_Who the chick? She would fit with Aphrodite." _I laughed. "I know. She's one of the vamps I'm staying with." He got nervous and landed. _"Are you sure they won't eat you?" _I laughed. "Positive. They aren't like the others. I'm o.k. I know. She's freaking pretty."

He walked up to me and I gave him an apple I saved. _"Thanks lord." _I growled. "None of that lord stuff. Go wait in the forest till I call you." He gave a nervous look toward Rose but I pushed him. "Go." I sat back down with Rose. "He calls you lord?" I nodded. "I hate it. Percy would work just fine." She laughed. "I'm sure. Do you know what time it is?" I shook my head. "You have your own Pegesi?" I nodded. "Blackjack is the best. Stupid Luke and the stupid war and stupid Kronos." I threw a rock into the tree. "Who Luke?" I laughed bitterly. "Luke son of Hermes. Went over to the dark side." Rose laughed. "Trying to put Kronos back together again. Like Humpty Dumpty. A demigod of the big three is going to either save the world or end it when they turn 16. Thats two short years for me. And my birthday is on August 18." Rose was quiet. "Well I'm almost 95." It didn't help. I would be the kid. Thalia was gone and Nico was who knows where. We sat there till people came out. "Where were you guys?" Emmett asked. We just shrugged. "Why are you all wet?" Oops. I touched Rose and she dried. "I'm not wet." She said smiling. "Ha ha. Very funny. Thanks Percy. So, when are you guys leaving?" My stomach dropped. "Well, I was going to do a test run with Nessie, just to see if Blackjack likes her. I mean who doesn't? Just incase, you know?" They nodded and Edward smiled. "You take care of my baby girl you hear?" I nodded. "Yes, sir." He smiled. "Daddy." We turned to see Nessie running as fast as she could toward Edward, knocking him over and kissing the heck outta him. "Hey. I missed you too." I laughed. Bella helped Edward up and he frowned. "Hey Percy. A little help." I laughed and touched his arm making his whole body dry from the puddle that Ness pushed him into. "Sorry Daddy." He laughed. "So, Percy is gonna do a test run on his..?" I smiled "Pegesi." Edward smiled and nodded. "So, you be good o.k?" She nodded eagerly. I whistled and Blackjack came around the tops of the trees.

"_Hey boss. What's up?" _I laughed. "Zeus. We are doing a test ride so Ness get used to riding on you. And don't call me boss. Or lord or master or any other stupid name you can think of. Just Percy. I'm not like Luke." We both shuddered. _"Got it. Hop on." _I hopped up and Edward lifted Nessie up behind me. "Hold on." Then we were up. "Whoa." Nessie waved to her parents and I laughed. "A little higher." Up we went over everyone. "This is so cool." I laughed again. "Don't shoot us down Zeus. I've got a little girl. Her parents were be pissed if you hurt her." I said. "He won't hurt us will he?" I shook my head. "No way. My dad would fight him. We are like totally safe. Sometimes they don't look before they zap. We're fine. If you want to drive to camp we can" She looked over the edge. "No. I trust you remember?" I nodded. We went over some mountains and Nessie put her hand on my shoulder and I saw her with her family. "You are gonna miss them but you can call every night and tell them all about camp. You can even see them. It's called Iris Messaging." She nodded and looked around, "Where are we?" I had no idea. "Where are we going Blackjack. _"Oh, just around. Do you want to go back?" _I shook my head. "No, 10 more minutes then head back." We went over the ocean and I made a show. Nessie laughed and Blackjack stopped over the sea. "Hold my hand, I want to show you something." She grabbed and I held her and we jumped. She screamed. But it wasn't of fear but excitement. "I do this for a living. Meaning if I don't I don't live." We laughed. We swam around then I made a bubble and we went down to the bottom. I showed her all the sea creatures. "O.k. We have to go." She shook her head so I threatened to pop the bubble but she just laughed and we went up. "That is so cool." I nodded. We flew back and Nessie kind of fell asleep on me. I didn't mind I just held her and when we landed handed her to her dad and we drove home, I caught Edward putting her hand on his and watching her dreams. "She had a great time. Going to camp should be easy." Edward nodded and thanked me. I crashed when we got home. At 7 Bella woke me up so we could go. Nessie was ready. "You have to call every night and have a great time." Bella was fussing over Nessie. "Stop. I promise I will. I have to go now. I love you." She hugged her family and Jake and Seth and stood by the door. I walked down the stairs and Edward walked up to me. "Thank you Percy. Take care of her." I nodded. "It will be great. She'll call every night and it will be all good." We walked to Blackjack and I got everything set to go. We got on Blackjack and flew away into the sunset.

The end.


End file.
